


Lingering Touches of Laughter

by KinChan



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/pseuds/KinChan
Summary: My artwork for the Given Exchange!
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	Lingering Touches of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillnotovermylordsixth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun drawing this piece for the Exchange! I am honestly not the best at colouring art and despite struggling with the background, I think it turned out quiet nicely! Since the request was a bit vague I hope I could capture a moment between them and live up to your expectations.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing prompt stillnotovermylordsixth, I hope you like it!


End file.
